Chucky
Charles Lee Ray, also known as "Chucky" and the Lakeshore Strangler, is the main antagonist of the 1988 cult classic horror slasher film Child's Play and it's seven sequels. He is Tiffany Valentine's ex-husband, Glen and Glenda's father, and Andy Barclay's arch-nemesis and former "best friend". He was voiced by Brad Dourif, who also portrayed his original human counterpart. Story Before the Films Charles Lee Ray went to a voodoo teacher named John Bishop, formerly known as "Dr. Death", to learn about voodoo magic as a way to cheat death. Later on at some point, Ray was introduced to Daniel Pierce and his family; his pregnant wife Sarah and his daughter Barbara. Ray secretely became obsessed with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be a "family". At some point, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and dumped her body in Forest Creek River. He also stole her $6,000 ring. He also met Tiffany Valentine who became his girlfriend, but Ray didn't view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah. ''Child's Play'' Notorious serial killer Charles Lee Ray is being pursued by Chicago homicide detective Mike Norris and his partner Jack Santos. After trying to shoot the detective, he is shot in the foot, causing his partner Eddie Caputo to drive off in a getaway van. Ray is about to get inside a toy story called "Playland Toys", but Mike says it's over. He gets inside, where he tries to shoot Mike, but is fatally shot by him. Seeking vengence on Mike and Eddie, a mortally wounded Ray finds boxes of Good Guy dolls, landing into them. When he casts a voodoo ritual to tranfer his soul into one of the dolls, a lightning bolt strikes the store. Mike, who survived, finds Ray's body and the doll. Later on, the doll is found by a a street peddler/homeless man, who sells it to a widowed woman named Karen Barclay as a birthday gift for her son Andy. After work, she gives the doll to Andy, who's overjoyed. Through the talking feature, the doll reveals himself as "Chucky" and Andy thanks his mom for the gift. That night, Karen's friend/co-worker Maggie Peterson is babysitting Andy. After taking both Andy and Chucky to bed, she finds Chucky in the couch while the 9'o clock news is one, so she turns off the TV and takes him. ''Child's Play 2'' Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father Phillip. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother Joanne, Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in his doll form. He attempts to kill both Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode like a balloon. ''Child's Play 3'' Upon turning 16, Andy (now played by Justin Whalin) is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toy line, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the company (who appeared briefly in the second film), Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald "Ron" Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers). Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside an amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. ''Bride of Chucky'' One night, Chucky's girlfriend named Tiffany, finds the remains of the doll. After calmly slitting the throat of the cop, she bribed to steal his remains out of the evidence room (which also contains items which appear to be Freddy Krueger's sweater, hat and glove, as well as Jason Voorhees' hockey mask and machete, Leatherface's chainsaw and Michael Myers. Tiffany returns to her trailer and sews Chucky back together. She uses an incantation from a book entitled "Voodoo For Dummies" to reanimate Chucky, after which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from a wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt. An enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen, which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. After escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her own bathtub and transfers her soul into her bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes her that the only way to return to human form is with The Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing the night he became a doll. ''Seed of Chucky'' ''Curse of Chucky'' ''Cult of Chucky'' Trivia TBA Category:Toy monsters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Horror monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:Book monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Living Monsters Category:Electrokinetic Monsters